


I Am What I Am

by the10amongstthese3s



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: A little crack, Anne is a sweet little gremlin, Coming Out, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the10amongstthese3s/pseuds/the10amongstthese3s
Summary: Anne Boleyn needs to find the perfect way to come out to the others. A simple "I'm bi" simply won't do for the chaotic queen.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 180





	I Am What I Am

Anne Boleyn didn’t keep many secrets. Being the loudest, most outgoing person in the house meant that the others quickly learned almost everything there was to know about the second queen.

Almost everything.

There was one secret that Anne held close to her chest for a long time. Something that she only learned the name for a few months into their new lives in the 21st century. 

Her sexuality.

She never shunned herself for it per se, there just never seemed to be a good time to bring it up. Though she had to admit, she did worry about how the Catholics of the group may react once she did come out.

Sometimes she considered just bringing a girl home and never explicitly stating her sexuality. After all, it was nobody’s business! That seemed a bit anticlimactic to her though, even if it would be funny to see the other queens’ reactions. 

In her journal, Anne wrote ideas on how to come out. Sure, she wasn’t one for planning things, but she did quite like the idea of being able to talk about the LGBTQ+ community without feeling like she was lying or hiding something. Especially with having such a wide array of fans from all walks of life. It just felt wrong to not be completely open with them about who she truly was.

All of her ideas seemed to fall flat though. Sure, throwing a cup of tea down herself and apologising for spilling her bisexuali-TEA seemed hilarious, but it just wasn’t right. A typical coming out with a cake and balloons wasn’t Anne’s style. Honestly, the urge to shout that she was ambiSEXtruous after Parr’s comment about her own ambidexterity seemed to be her best plan so far but she’d missed that opportunity.

Planning things had always been hard for Anne Boleyn, but this definitely took the cake. Preparation never was her strong point.

It was Jane who suggested they all take a trip to the pride parade in town. Of course, Kit and Cleves were ecstatic at the idea. Even Parr was excited enough to agree to leave her study for the day. To Anne’s surprise, Aragon was perfectly happy to join in too, wanting to show her support just like the other queens. The woman even went as far as to buy a range of flags for them to display… or wear as capes as Kit had so enthusiastically suggested.

This was it. The perfect opportunity.

Knowing better than to miss her chance, Anne spent the entire day before the day of the parade desperately trying to think of what to say. Should she just give it to them straightforward? Going to the living room and making a formal announcement didn’t seem Anne-enough. No, this had to be perfect.

She was about to give it up as a bad job and go to bed when she saw the clock had struck 2am but, suddenly, inspiration struck in the form of a Netflix advertisement.

Giving a grin, Anne quickly headed to her laptop and got to work. This was it. The perfect coming out.

That morning, Jane found it slightly odd when Anne brought her some tea and toast to bed but said nothing other than a sweet, “thank you, love.” It was all part of Anne’s plan though. She needed all the queens to get up at the same time. She couldn’t have Jane ruining her surprise by getting up too early. No, this had to be perfect.

It was Aragon and Parr who emerged first, Jane following closely behind. When they got to the living room, the sound of their surprise obviously disturbed Kit and Cleves enough to draw them out of their own bedrooms.

In the living room, every wall was covered from top to bottom with pictures of Shrek’s face. Hundreds of them. The only parts of the wall not covered in the printed faces had bi flags pinned up or Shrek 2 movie posters. A life-sized cutout of Shrek Anne had jokingly bought once even stood in the middle of the room, a flag wrapped loosely around its shoulders.

“What the f-“

Before Cleves could finish her sentence, Anne emerged from the kitchen with a sheepish smile. “Anne… sweetheart, what’s all this?” Jane asked in a baffled tone, gesturing to the decorations. Anne just took a deep breath, looking down at the floor for a moment before looking back to the women with a wide smile.

“I’m bishreksual!”

Immediately, Kit burst into fits of laughter whilst the others took a moment to process the words. It was Cleves who wrapped Anne up in a hug first, ruffling her hair as they giggled together. 

“I’m proud of you babes.”

It was that sentence that let Anne properly relax, grinning at the older queen. The others all joined in once they saw the look of joy and relief on Anne’s face, wrapping her up in a massive group hug that seemed to last for hours. Anne could’ve spent an eternity enveloped in their loving embrace, but all good things must come to an end eventually.

Once they pulled away, Anne had tears in her eyes, whilst Kit was basically bouncing off the walls and Cleves and Aragon were grinning like proud parents. Jane was the one to gently wipe Anne’s cheeks as her tears began to trickle down.

“We love you so much, my little Raggedy Anne. No matter what,” Jane hummed reassuringly, giving the younger queen a kiss on her forehead before pulling away with a sweet smile. “But, for the record, what exactly is bishreksual?”

This just sent the others into fits of giggles once again, making Anne cry even harder, this time from laughter.

Pride that day was the best thing Anne could remember ever experiencing. Having her family around her, all there to support her and encourage her to be herself. That was something truly magical. There really was no reason to hide in this new, wonderful world.

They were finally free to be whoever they wanted to be. To just be them. Not queens, not Henry VIII’s wives, just themselves. Their six brilliant selves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading - I hope you have a good day! 💚 If you notice the reference to Anne's coming out in 'Santa's coming for us' - YES IT WAS PRE-PLANNED. I HAD THIS IDEA FOR FAR TOO LONG 🦆


End file.
